The Dreams of Rain
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Sora.. sleep tight. Remember all the memories that was shattered away.. Every single wonderful memories we’d been through together, every single memories about you and me… about us….I would always protect you.. shounenai, RikuSora. Songfic:Hujan, by Opic.


Hey everyone!! This is an English version of my Indonesian fic, The Dreams of Rain. :p Welcome and enjoy!!!

Title : The Dreams of Rain

Author : isumi 'kivic'

Warning : Shounen-ai, RikuSora. Bad English, Bad grammar.. forgive me!

Timeline : Slightly after Riku defeated Roxas and trapped inside Xehanort's body.

Summary : Sora… sleep tight. Remember all the memories that was shattered away from your heart. Every single wonderful memories we'd been through together, every single memories about you and me… about us….I would always protect you.. shounen-ai, RikuSora.

Disclaimer : Let me see… humm.. Ilde, do we have anything we own in Kingdom Hearts? Oh, she yelled ,"No, KH is owned by SquareEnix and Disney!" Uh, she's always being so harsh at me.. but I love her anyway!! Go my other self!! Oh!! Almost forget… the song 'Hujan; is not mine, either, it's Opick's. Right Ilde? Yes! She said "Yes, you idiot!!"

ENJOY!!!

"We are things such dreams are made on,"-William Shakespeare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Dreams of Rain 

I stunned.

I stared at the glass in front of me. The glass that reflected a man with a black coat whose face was unable to be seen. The rain that had been falling since two days ago mad the black coat I wore wet and heavy. I could feel the coldness around me. Turning my head slightly, I examined the darkness in every single thing in this road, between the dark buildings around me, only lit by small light from the road's lamps.

I stared back at the glass. Slowly, with a hesitant move, I lifted the hood from my head, revealing my face. I let the tiny drops of the rain wetting my hair and face. Ah.. no. No. Not my face. That's right… this long, silver hair is also.. not my hair..

I stared at my reflection on the glass.

And Xehanort's face stared back at me.

My fist tightened. I really want to scream angrily, letting out all the heavy burden and pain that Xehanort had caused. Yes, I hated him very much! I really hated him!! Why? You asked me why I hated him? Weren't you gonna hate someone who had hurt someone you treasured the most in your life? Someone who had made you suffered with all the guilt that built in your heart? Someone who had made you embraced the frightening darkness? Who had made you could never break free from his shadow even though he's dead?

…he made me hurt Sora…

…he made Sora suffered…

_Hujan, kau ingatkan aku_

_(Oh rain, you makes me remember,)_

_Tentang satu rindu_

_(About one longing feel I have)_

Di masa yang lalu… 

_(Far away in my past…)_

_Saat mimpi masih indah bersamamu…_

_(When all the dreams were still wonderful with you..)_

Sora.. it felt like it had been a very long time since I saw him in Namine's memory pod. He was still sleeping. Trying to collect back his memories that had been manipulated. Sleeping calmly… knowing nothing about all the things we'd done to help him…

Maybe it's better if he would never know…

I closed my eyes, remembering Sora's cheerful face. His smile, his laugh, his soft gaze that full of love… he never changed. Never. I still remembered perfectly his naughty smile when he dragged me to the beach… his happy laugh when I tickled him… his warm smile when he hugged me…

Ah, yes… I remembered. The first time he hugged me. It was raining, too. Yeah.. just like now. Kairi was ill and she couldn't come with us to the small island. Sora and I decided to do a swimming race… and we were swimming when suddenly the rain poured. We had a fight for several minutes before suddenly I shouted that I love him. For a moment I didn't know what to do after revealing my biggest secret.. when the next second, I realized that Sora was hugging me tightly, crying so hard that I was afraid that he didn't breath. And when I hugged him back, he smiled… whispering the words I've longed to hear from him…

"I love you, too, Riku."

_Terbayang satu wajah, penuh cinta, penuh kasih.._

_(I reflected a face, full of love, full of kindness)_

_Terbayang satu wajah, penuh dengan kehangatan.._

_(I reflected a face, full of warmth..)_

Sora's face… for me, was just like an opened book. I've never had any difficulties to guess what he was thinking.. or what he was feeling. I could always feel the warmth that radiating from his face, either when he smiled, pouted or even sad… there was always warmth radiating from his face… or for exact, from those gleaming blue orbs in his face…

There was a time back then, when we couldn't meet each other at all at school. And when we met at the beach, he kept following me wherever I stepped. That time, I couldn't help but laugh every time I saw his face. It's because his face reflected clearly to me that he missed me. Or.. when I spent much time with Kairi to help her with her Biology project.. I really enjoyed Sora's face that clearly showed me that he was jealous.

He was so cute…

Sometimes I wander. Sometimes I thought, was there anybody realized that Sora looked so… beautiful? No, don't misunderstand me, I don't mean 'beautiful' like Kairi was. Not beautiful like a girl. But… there was a hidden beauty in the face framed by the soft brown strands of his. The beauty that reflected by his smile and his laugh… from a pair of the gleaming blue-sky eyes..

Sometime I thought, could Kairi understand the beauty?

Sometimes I thought… did Sora ever realize the beauty he owned?

_Tuhan, izinkanlah aku bahagiakan dia.._

_(Oh, God, I asked you to allow me to make him happy..)_

_Meski dia telah jauh.._

_(Even though he's now faraway from me…)_

_Biarkanlah aku berarti untuk dirinya.._

_(Let me be someone worth for him..)_

Sora… I was really sorry. I understood that you were looking for me, wanting so bad to meet me.. but.. no. I didn't want to meet you in a condition like this. Selfish, I know. And I know that I was selfish. Very selfish. But you didn't have to worry… because I would always be on your side, helping and protecting you. Even though you didn't realize that I would always be on your side..

I was still thinking, if you knew what I had done to defeat Roxas, and how did I trapped in this body that I hate so much… would you be angry? Huh… I was certain that the answer woul be 'yes'. Because you were that type of person. You never wanted someone to suffer for you. You always wanted and tried to do something for other people. Sometimes we had to be selfish, Sora.. if that meant that we could live… or if that meant that we could protect the person you treasured the most…

This time, you were asleep in the flow of memories, trying to remember everything back. And when you couldn't protect yourself like this time, Sora… I would protect you. I always wanted to do something worth for you, even though it's small or it caused me pain and suffer, I wouldn't care. I would do anything to help you, to pay back all the things I'd done to you and made you suffered…

That's why, Sora… sleep tight. Remember all the memories that was shattered away from your heart. Every single wonderful memories we'd been through together, every single memories about you and me… about us. Remember everything that had happened… before you would wake up and go back to the battlefield, to fight and save this almost destroyed world..

And you didn't need to worry at all… because I would always be on your side. Looking at you and protecting you. And anyway, I'm not alone. Mickey was still here with me, and also Diz… they would help me. That's why.. no need to worry. We would move as backstage people, protecting you as long as we could… and you didn't need to know about what we had done… about everything that had happened to us…

So.. just sleep…

_Terbayang satu wajah, penuh cinta, penuh kasih.._

_(I reflected a face, full of love, full of kindness..)_

Terbayang satu wajah, penuh dengan kehangatan… 

_(I reflected a face, full of warmth..)_

I stared back at the face that reflected by the window glass in front of me, before inhaled deeply. The coldness of raindrops that was wetting my face reminded me that this wasn't a dream. Rain.. just like when Sora hugged me back then in Destiny Island. A rain that felt like a dream. But this rain was different..

Yes. This wasn't a dream. There were still many things I could do for Sora. I still had important tasks to do, despite how tired I was. I pulled back the hood of the Organization XIII's black coat onto my head, hiding my face once again, and opened the darkness portal.

And the next second, I was already in a totally white room. I stepped forward, closing the gap between me and the glass that trapping the person I treasured the most in the world. I stared at that soft face that was sleeping peacefully. The soft face that always reflected love, kindness, warmth, forgiveness and hope…

I touched the glass slowly.

"Sora.." I called, even though I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me. "Sweet dreams.." I stopped for a while, and let my hands fell down to my side, before whispered softly,

"I love you…"

_Kau Sora…._

_(You're Sora..)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAY!! DONE!!!

Review please!! That makes me happy and makes Ilde less harsh to me… please???

Thank you for reading this until the end. Tell me what you think! I will be grateful if you correct my grammar mistakes. English isn't my native tongue, so yeah… it's bad. Sorrryyy….

Oh, And I changed some words in the song lyrics. Hopefully no one will mind…

THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
